Eric Olafson, Midshipman 23
Part 23: USS DEVASTATOR The Slide way carried me over the landing field and while I stood on the slide segment I was staring up at the metal sky above me, trying to make out details. I had to remind myself that this was the underside of a star ship. Something that could travel and move through space at incredible speeds. Those tower like extensions, each the size of immense sky scrapers were actually landing gear and not a modern city There were countless stories, rumors and myths about this ship and everyone in the Union knew at least one. The ships origin itself was clouded in mysteries. The official GalNet Site was very vague about it and only said it was the product of an ancient and very advanced civilization. Most sources on the Net believed it was of Celtest origin but there was no official confirmation that this was indeed the case. No less mythical and fantastic were the legends and stories told about the man who found it and brought it back. The immortal Warrior from Old Earth, Admiral Richard Stahl, chosen by the Guardian of Earth to be the soldier and warrior protector for the then fledgling society known as United Earth. He took his calling more serious than anything and had indeed become the Eternal Warrior, a nickname he was known and respected by friend and foe alike. He had been in every war and every conflict since Earth ascended and became known as Terra. He was perhaps the single most prominent person. Even Union enemies knew and feared his name. They said he was untouchable, incorruptible and the very definition of honor and truth. Aboard the Hyperion there was a Lieutenant who believed Stahl was really a God and sent to this Universe to protect the Union. A believe that was not uncommon; I had met other people who felt and thought the same way. I knew a minority of people did not believe Stahl still existed, but was a propaganda tool. Kept alive by Avatar projections and actors that inherited the role. I had not really formed an opinion, but I had met McElligott. The Old Highlander was as real as can be, and meeting him erased any doubt that there were indeed Immortals at the helm of things. Also in my opinion neither the Fleet nor the Union as a whole engaged in propaganda. In had learned about it in political science class, it was a tool used by authorities to keep up a usually false and inflated narrative to justify their existence. The Union did not have a government in a classical sense and the validation of its existence came from its citizens. “Move it Buster.” Someone yelled and only now I noticed I had reached the end of the slide belt. I mumbled apologies and walked a few steps. I had no idea where to go. The cargo doors where a thousand meters above me and I saw nothing that looked like an IST extension or access ramp. “I said move it. You are holding everything.” yelled the same voice. I turned and a Cargo Specialist waved at me with an angry face. I didn’t know what I was holding up but I walked forward and he screamed. “STOP.” I stopped as he asked, a house sized container shoot up from a suddenly opening trapdoor, literally an inch from my nose. It was, quite a frightening experience, I could feel the sharp draft of air created by the moving metal container, that was bigger than Hogun’s Inn. With a sharp metallic clang, a Cargo Drone latched onto the big box and lifted it away. The trap door, clearly marked with yellow and black stripes all around closed, only to open a heartbeat later and another container shoot out of the ground. The Cargo handler reached me and he was clearly angry. “Do you want to get killed? What in Jeezuz name are you doin’ on my cargo field anyway? You do not look like a Cargo Handler.” He was a Sergeant so I swallowed the Sir in the last moment. “No I am not.” “Didn’t think so, wouldn’t need a greenhorn today to teach him the cargo handlin’ business, not when the Devi is here. She takes more supplies aboard than the entire First fleet I tell you. All warehouses filled to the brim now and when she leaves, there won’t be cobwebs left.” “I am Sorry, Sergeant. I need to get into that ship and the Slidebelt carried me here.” “There is no personnel boarding yet. No access tunnels have been attached. You need to wait like everyone else.” Another man walked up coming from the same slide belt and joined us. “I need to get up there as well.” He was human, tall and wore a black jumpsuit without any markings. He had blonde hair and his eyes were hidden behind old fashioned sun glasses. A sure sign he was Terran. Only Terrans and those who wanted to be Terran wore those ancient contraptions, instead of shade fields or Lens implants. The Sergeant barked. “What do you think I am, some sort of Ferry Man? There is no boarding.” I said.”Sergeant, I was ordered to forgo regular boarding and get aboard as soon as possible. I have an urgent errant. I know and realize you do not provide boarding options to personnel, but I have learned in my short career so far, that cargo handlers and Sergeants usually know how things can be accomplished.” He sounded much less irritated. “Do you have the orders to back it up?” “Yes I do, Sergeant” “You two stay right where you are, don’t move. This is a dangerous place if you don’t know where to step.” “Yes Sarge.” A Cargo Drone whisked down and the Cargo Specialist said. “This is quite illegal and don’t get caught, but it is quite safe if you hold on tight, we Handlers do it all the time. Step on the Drone claws and it will get you up there. But as I said hold on tight it’s a long way down and Cargo Drones are not the smartest machines if it does try to catch you, it might cut you in half.” He raised both of his arms. “What are you two waiting for. It appears this is the only way I get you two of my hair.” I stepped on one of the massive Steel claws of the hovering bot and the man in the black suit stepped on the other. I yelled.”Thank you Sergeant” But he had his back turned and apparently forgotten about us already. I held tight to a hydraulic hose and the Robot accelerated upwards in a brake neck speed. The Blonde man laughed and yelled: “Yeeehhaa ... That’s the ticket.” He had no rank insignia. Was he one of the enemies I was warned about? In one hand I held the case and with the other I grabbed tight to the hydraulic arm. The man however had a free hand and if he wanted he could do something. The ground was far down and the huge containers down there appeared no bigger toys. The cargo door that looked like a small window from below grew to a gigantic hole. Our burg would have fit right through it, with plenty of room to spare. The drone whisked us inside and lowered us to solid ground, just a few meters of the ledge and disappeared back down. The cargo hold was immense and the ceiling had to be at least 200 meters above us. Cargo belts moved the containers in a steady stream. Robots and Men in cargo manipulator suits stacked them in honey comb like shelves. Before I could orient myself and to see where I needed to go. Two Marines flew across the cargo bay and pointed their guns at me and the stranger. “Hold it right there. No moves. We are not cleared for personnel boarding and what you just did is illegal boarding. We usually shoot intruders on sight you know. This cargo handler trick might work on other ships, this is the Devi.” “Sir, I have an urgent errand of utmost importance and was ordered to board as soon as possible. I have corresponding orders with me.” “Those better be good.” One of the marines scanned my order chip and stepped back. “Aye you do have an urgent mission, and your MITI checks out. Go right to the wall over there and tell the IST control where you need to go. Centron will check you out and if he thinks you aren’t kosher you’re history.” “Who is Centron Sir?” “The ships AI, but unlike any you ever came across.” The other Marine spoke “This AI is authorized to make life and death decisions and has ways to make you disappear.” That was just what I needed, probably an Alien AI with an itchy trigger finger. Still I ran towards the IST and while I did I looked over my shoulder to see how Mr. Sunglasses fared.The man in black talked to the marines and then he followed me. I reached the IST way ahead of him, but the system voice said after I voiced my destination request. “IST resources maxed out at the moment. Please stand by for the next available IST car. The waiting time for non essential transports is two Minutes and seven seconds.” I wondered how it would be to man the OPS position of this ship. I am sure it was a whole department and a big team. The man in black reached me while I had to wait for the next available car. He had a scar underneath his left eye and he smiled at me. “What is it you have to do so urgently?” “An errant Sir.” “Have you ever been aboard the Devastator before?” “No Sir this is my first time.” The IST Car arrived and I said.” Why don’t you take this one? I wait for the next.” “No worries, Midshipman. I won’t bite and besides you are armed and I am not.” I reluctantly went into the car with him. The system beeped and asked.”Destination?” “Command Deck” “Scanning ID for authorization.” The man dressed in black said: “Are you from a Water world? I noticed your neck gills.” “Yes, Sir, Nilfeheim.” “I bet you like swimming.” “Yes Sir.” “Well that’s where I am heading for right now. The Devastator has great pool facilities. Care to join me?” “I would like to Sir, but I have an errand to do.” “How about when you’re done?” “Sir I am a Midshipman and I bet my day has been already planned for me.” The IST beeped and moved. “Ah yes you are an officer and probably have more important things to do than go swimming.” He must have been an enlisted man of some sort. Or perhaps a civilian contractor, the Marines let him pass and the IST moved so he must have checked out, I realized I had my hand on the butt of the blaster. “It is not that, Sir. I sure wish I could go with you, but a Midshipman is the lowest end of the chain of command, technically not even a real officer yet and that means I don’t decide what I can do or not. Not that I even know where my next posting is going to be.” “You regret joining the Navy?” “No I don’t. Everyone has to start somewhere and I am the beginning. If I survive this year and measure up to them, I might make it to become an Ensign.” “I see you got the Medal of Honor. That should count for something.” I sighed. “Yes I am proud of it but I wish I wouldn’t have to display it. It is more trouble than it is worth.” “I might not be an expert on Military commendations, but even I know that’s the most prestigious medal there is.” “Sir I am a Midshipman, no one believes it’s real.” The IST stopped and the doors parted. “This is the command deck.” The Man said. “After you Sir.” “You are one nervous and mistrusting person. I must say. “But he stepped out the IST and I followed. He was about to walk away and then said. “Where do you have to go? It happens I know this ship pretty well.” “I am sure I can find it Sir.” He shook his head and walked away. I had no idea where I had to go. This was the Command deck but I was certain it was as big as the rest of the ship. There was no one else in sight. Then I saw a location diagram and a Computronic panel. “Computronic, I have a personal delivery for Admiral Stahl. Where do I go?” “All non-command personnel accessing Command level must report to Command and Control. Follow the blue light.” A throat tightening feeling got a hold of me that made me think with every step I took I came closer to something frightening. The mission wasn’t so difficult. I had made it aboard the ship but I was sure this was another of those moments I marched head on into trouble. Only this time I wasn’t in charge of anything. In moments like this I wondered Loki did exist and had cursed my life. It certainly felt as if some invisible trickster behind the scenes was pulling the strings. A blue illuminated line appeared in the floor and it led me after a sort walk to a set of massive doors. Now my skin felt as if insects crawled over it and my throat was dry as the dust lakes on Twilight. The doors where guarded by a pair of Marines and a Cerberus robot. The robot leveled its weapon arms. “Command and Control access for authorized personnel only.” “I am Midshipman Olafson with standing orders to deliver a package to Admiral Stahl.” “Please wait.” I stood there next to the silent marines that eyed me as if I was some sort of criminal. The robot had not lowered its weapons and was still aiming them at me. All the while I felt more and more miserable. To all this came the urge to relieve myself. I had to go the bathroom urgently. After what seemed to be an hour, the door opened and a human Lieutenant appeared and snapped at me.”What do you want from the Admiral?” I held my order chip towards him.” I have standing orders to deliver a package personally to the Admiral, Sir.” The Admiral is busy right now. Give me the package and I make sure he gets it when he has time.” “Sorry Sir, my orders are to hand it personally to Admiral Stahl and no one else. I gladly wait till he has time, Sir.” “Are you hard of hearing, Midshipman? I will overlook your insubordination but hand me the package and leave the command deck.” “If you want to check my orders Sir, I cannot hand you the package. I must insist on seeing the Admiral myself.” “I have you thrown in the Brig.” Each of his words was said with a sharp almost yelling tone. Perhaps it was all the lemonade and the water I had consumed waiting in the lobby, but my urge to go was worse than I had ever felt the need. The chance I would be able to go to a bathroom soon was about as likely as a warm breeze on Nilfeheim during Longnight. I felt cold sweat rolling down my face. Another Officer appeared and he had three golden rings on his sleeve. He was the Captain of the Ship.”What is going on here Lieutenant?” “Captain, I am dealing with an insubordinate Midshipman.” The Captain glanced at me as if he seen a speck of dust on his otherwise immaculate uniform. “Midshipman?” “Sir I have Orders to deliver this package to Admiral Stahl in person and no one else. This is a courier mission involving classified materials. I cannot deviate from those orders Sir. If you want to check I have an order chip right here.” He held out his hand. “Give me that darn package and be gone. I will make sure he gets it. I don’t have time for this.” I still held out the Order chip. “Please Sir, if you be so kind and check my orders. Then you will see I cannot comply with your request.” Why did they make this so difficult? All they had to do was take the damn Order chip. I had to concentrate and force myself with every last iota of will power, not to simply walk away and take a leak at the next corner. I was in real pain. I never thought it could be that painful. I had walked into a trap of some kind. This reminded me of my trial. It mattered not what I said or did. The Captain’s eyes became narrow. “Do you have any idea who I am? I am Captain Harris and this is my ship. You will do what I tell you. Do you know what the consequences are disobeying a direct order?” “Yes Sir. However it is appears irrelevant. You will not listen or check my Order chip and I must obey the orders I received.” “You little snot. No one lectures me aboard my ship. I will deal with you and make an example, now give me that case.” “Sir I cannot. The case will self-destruct if I hand it to anyone else but the Admiral.” “You brought a bomb aboard my ship?” He turned. “Marines vaporize this insubordinate louse if he does not comply with my order within the next minute.” There was nothing left to say. I was about to be shot. The joy I had aboard the Hyperion working with professionals was wiped away by those arrogant ass holes. I shivered felt cold and hot, terrible pain between my legs and now faced imminent death. I stood in attention and said. “Olafson, Eric, Midshipman Service number 1082320-O-5434. I am under direct orders of NAVINT Commander Reagan E. Greer. My exact orders are that this case has to be delivered to Admiral Richard Stahl in person. No one else is to touch it, take it from me or ask me to relinquish it. No matter who will order you to relinquish or offer to take it. You are to insist on giving it to the Admiral himself. He must identify himself properly according to Blue protocol to me.” “And I am the Captain of this ship and I gave you the order to give me that case. On this ship there is no other authority but me. You have thirty seconds before the Marines vaporize you.” I pressed my teeth together, not moving, I was not sure I could have moved, the pain and pressure was worse than the hardest beating father had ever given me, at least that is how I felt, and equally helpless. This is how it would end. I knew it was a trap and sending a lowly Midshipman on an errand like this was foolish, but I had no choice now. I could not fight them, not armed Marines. “Well Midshipman do you want to die for that case?” “Sir I have no other choice. I was authorized to use lethal force to defend this case but I cannot fight you. I have my orders and cannot act any other way. If I have to die then so be it.” The marines shouldered their weapons and aimed. I could see the flickering air of the force field muzzles; it would be the last thing I saw. I thought about Narth, Elena, my friends and I thought about mother and saw her smile. Maybe dying wasn’t so bad. Maybe mother would be there on the other side. In all this suddenly remembered the ring on my left hand. I had gotten so used to it that I had forgotten it was there. Why would I in a situation like this suddenly remember the ring?It felt warm and there was a deep down sensation of anger. But the pain of my bladder blotted every coherent thought. The Captain spoke again. “Last chance to give me that case. Refuse and I will order the Marines to fire and kill you.” I whispered “Odin receive me.” Then I repeated. “Olafson, Eric, Midshipman Service number 1082320-O-5434. I am under...” “Alright Marines burn him to ashes.” At least it would be quick ... I clenched my teeth. I felt so angry and so helpless and I wished I could scream but I would not give them that satisfaction. My last moment, this was it. Why didn’t they fire? Would I feel the heat? I could see the finger of the marine move over the trigger and a blinding light. “That is enough. Marines stand down.” Someone else said. The Marines lowered their weapons, all they did was turn on their gun lights, to me it was like looking into the beam of a TKU that very moment. I was not dead, but I was no longer in so much pain. The man I had met in the IST had returned. “I am Admiral Stahl, Midshipman. I believe you have something for me?” “Yes Sir.” The Lieutenant giggled and Stahl snapped. “What is so funny Mr. Worther?” “That louse, that weakling Midshipman pissed all over himself.” Only then I noticed, that it was true and shame flushed my face and I had to fight to keep myself under control. I wanted to cry, to run and to kill everyone in sight at the same time. Stahl’s face showed no emotions. “Midshipman what is it?” I didn’t even recognize my own voice it was trembling. “Admiral Sir. I was ordered by Commander Reagan E. Greer. Of Sector 603 NAVINT to hand you this package, I tried to verify his identity but I cannot say if it is a genuine Order. I do not want to hand you a bomb or be the instrument of a foreign power to cause you harm. If you feel that this package is indeed for you Sir then I must ask you to identify yourself according to Blue protocol.” Stahl’s expression changed and a smile curled his lips. “Midshipman Olafson, there is nothing in that box. This was a stress test I had ordered. From out the bridge door stepped Commander Greer and the Saresii Woman. The Admiral raised his arm. “Lt. Commander turn of those Emotion enhancers. The test is over. Even my skin is crawling.” The woman touched controls on her left sleeve and only now because it was gone I noticed there had been an almost inaudible high pitched whistle in my ears before she had turned off whatever it was. The sense of doom and dread was gone. The Admiral said. “Computronic verify ID check Blue protocol. Stahl Richard, Admiral Service Number 02-S-01.” “Stahl Richard Admiral Identity verified. Blue protocol requires code key and day code.” Stahl said “Day code is Alabaster.” A frame of blue light enhanced a wall panel right next to me and the Admiral put his key into the now appearing slot. Then he said to me. “Put your key in.” The fingers of my right hand trembled and I almost dropped the darn small thing, but I managed to get my key in, but only after the third attempt. I identified myself. The Computronic verified it.”Identification positive Blue protocol complete.” The steel ring around my wrist snapped open and fell to the ground. I tried to open my hand that held the case but my hand would not open. Stahl actually knelt down and opened my fingers, took the Case and then said. “Mr. Worther, have you ever been exposed to Level three Saresii Emotion Enhancer Sonics?” “Of course not Sir, there was never a need to test me.” “Have you ever been in a situation where you thought your life would end right there and then? “Sir?” “Did you ever face death?” “I did not have the opportunity to proof myself in combat Sir; I came from logistics, Sir.” “That young Midshipman displayed more honor and courage than anyone could ask from him. To him this was no test. This was real and he thought the Marines would fire. To increase the tension we used these old fashioned psycho acoustic means, still to the end he stood firm. To laugh at courage and determination makes you a pathetic fool and I want you off this ship and out of my eyes.” Worther grinned sheepish. “Sir you are not serious are you? I just got this posting.” “If you are not off this ship in 10 minutes, I have the Marines throw you out the next cargo hatch. Stay right here if you dare.” “Admiral Stahl, Sir. I worked hard to get to this post. Please consider my service record.” Stahl waved his hands at the Marines.” See that this weak louse leaves. If he is not gone in 9 minutes and 21 seconds throw him out.” The Marines grinned and stepped forward. Worther wanted to say something but then turned towards the IST and the Marines followed him.” Captain Harris crossed his arms. “You would need to really run to make it in ten minutes.” “It can be done in ten. If not he makes it down to the surface in less than that.” Stahl put his hand on my shoulder. “Midshipman Olafson, are you alright?” I still tried to collect myself and was shamefully aware of my wet pants. “Not exactly Sir.” Captain Harris shook his head slowly. “Those Psych Sonics were overkill, if you ask me.” The Saresii Woman said. “We had to use them as he is completely immune to all Psionic methods and the Admiral wanted to test the Cadet under maximum stress conditions. I had them dialed up to nine, not three, to even get a reaction from this Midshipman. “She bowed slightly. “I am deeply impressed indeed.You have nerves made of Ultronit.” The captain said to me. “It’s not your fault; those Neuro-Sonics affect all nerves of your body.Come, I show you my bathroom and auto-dresser to clean up.” “Thank you Sir.” As he looked at me he wiped his eyes. “Am I getting old or is that the Medal of Honor you display there?” I just nodded, and then thought better stood in attention.” Yes Sir it is Sir.” He snapped in attention and said. “Medal of Honor recipient on deck.” Everyone present saluted me, even Stahl. Captain Harris turned his face to the Admiral. “This was twice rotten to do that to him. He obviously has proven his worth beyond doubt.” Stahl looked at Harris. “The old Highlander assured me of that indeed, but let us discuss these things later.” The Captain took me by the shoulder and extended his other hand. “This way, let me show you.” Stahl said. “Yes get cleaned up and relax a little and then report to the bridge.” The Captain accompanied me down the corridor and after a short walk, he stopped by a door and a brass sign on it the words: ‘Captains Quarters’. The doors opened as he approached and he said. “Go right in, the head is right back there.” With that he turned and left. Part 24 » Category:Stories